plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Reed/Gallery
This is the gallery for Lightning Reed. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Lightning Reed Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Lightning Reed Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Liightiningreed Unlocked.png|Lightning Reed unlocked PvZ2 Plants Lightning Reed.png|HD Lightning Reed Lidgtlar.png|HD Lightning Reed's costume Lightning Reed New Wild West Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Lightning Reed Boost Seed Packet.png|Lightning Reed's boosted seed packet Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed2.png|Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed lightningreed6.7.1.jpg|Seed packet with Fila-mint Plant family tag PvZ2 Lightning Reed.jpg|Lightning Reed's artwork blinkingreed.jpg|Lightning Reed blinking Lightinglihgt.png|Lightning Reeds attacking Lighting storm.png|Lightning Reed's Plant Food upgrade Lightingcard.jpg|Endless Zone card Lightning Reed Card Costume.png|Endless Zone card with costume Lightning Reed Card Costume store.png|Endless Zone card with store-bought costume Lightning Reed Card Costume Birthdayz.png|Endless Zone card with Birthdayz costume New-Plant-Lightning-Reed.jpg|The player got the Lightning Reed (beta screenshot) Endangered Lightning Reed without costume.png|An endangered Lightning Reed Endangered Lightning Reed.png|An endangered Lightning Reed with costume HDBirthdayzLightningReed.png|HD Lightning Reed's Birthdayz costume Lightning Reed in Birthdayz trailer..png|Lightning Reed in Birthdayz trailer Getting Lightning Reed Birthday Costume.jpg|Getting Lightning Reed's Birthdayz costume LRezcard.png|Endless Zone card with the Birthdayz costume in an older update. Note the electric spark below the plant Lightning trailer summer.png|Lighting Reed in Summer Nights trailer ATLASES PLANTLIGHTNINGREED 1536 00 PTX.png|Lightning Reed's sprites and assets Lightning ReedC PF2.png|The cloud created by Lightning Reed's Plant Food effect Getting Lightning Reed's Summer Costume.jpg|Getting his summer costume Lightning Cloud on Tombstone.jpg|The lightning cloud dealing damage on a tombstone Lightning Reed Ghost.png|Grayed-out Lightning Reed LightningReedonmap.png|Lightning Reed on the map Goldreed.jpg|Lightning Reed on a Gold Tile Lightnight Reed being watered.gif|Lightning Reed being watered in Zen Garden (animated) 19648295_976257965849898_150384017_o.png|Lightning Reed being upgraded to Level 2 Lightning Reed-on-LP.jpeg|Lightning Reed on a Lily Pad Obtaining Lightning Reed Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Lightning Reed seed packets from a piñata LightningReedLevelUp.jpg|Lightning Reed's animation when it is ready to level up LightningReedonSquash.jpg|Lighting Reed on Squash (glitch) ShockingReedLawn.jpg|A lawn full of Lightning Reeds PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg|A Lightning Reed in an advertisement of Birthdayz 2019 New Year's Sale 2020.PNG|Lightning Reed in an advertisement of New Year's Sale 2020 Old Map Lightning Reed.jpg|Lightning Reed on the map (pre 1.7) LightningReedSeedPacket.png|Lightning Reed's seed packet Lightning Reed Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Lightning Reed2.png|Imitater Lightning Reed Chinese version ChinaLightningReedAd.PNG|An advertisement depicting his costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade LIGHTNINGREEDCOSTUMEUPGRADE.png|Lightning Reed's Plant Food costume upgrade Level 4 lightning reed.png|Level 4 Lightning Reed 3D Lightning Reed.png|Lightning Reed in the Kongfu World trailer Lightning Reed Almanac China1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Lightning Reed Almanac China2.png|Almanac entry part 2 NEWLightningReedPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Lightning Reed shooting red lightning.gif|Shooting red lightning (animated) Lightning Reed Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed Puzzle Piece Lightning Reed Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) LightningReedShoppingMenu.png|The place where you can buy him instantly for a limited time LightningReedSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Lightning Reed Level Up Ad.png Old Lightning Reed Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies Online Screenshot_20190407-073258_Chrome.jpg|Old almanac entry from the Plants vs. Zombies Online website Zapped zombies Zap Zombie.png|A zapped Zombie Zap Imp.png|A zapped Imp Zapped Gar.png|A zapped Gargantuar (note the dinosaur skeleton in it) Zap Seagull.png|A zapped Seagull Zombie Zap Seagull2.png|A zapped seagull Zapped Right-Facing Zombie.jpg|A zapped Zombie facing right Zap Chic.png|A zapped Zombie Chicken Turkey zap.jpg|Zapped Zombie Turkeys in Food Fight Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Zombi Dodo Eletrocutado.png|A zapped Dodo Rider Zombie Trogldie.png|A zapped Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, Jurassic Bully, or All-Star Zombie (4.1.1 and above) Zapped Ice Weasel.png|A zapped Ice Weasel Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-18-16-1.png|A zapped Bug Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-23-27-1.png|A zapped Parasol Zombie Baloon Zombie Zapped.png|A zapped Balloon Zombie Miscellaneous BLAHBLAHBLAH.jpeg|Lightning Reed toy Lightning Reed Plush.jpg|Lightning Reed plush lightningreedplush.jpg|Another Lightning Reed plush